A miracle waiting to happen
by writergirl85
Summary: O/S Bella and Edward life after a hospital stay


**A/N: I don't own Twilight. An AH/AU Family One-Shot of Bella and Edward.**

* * *

**EPOV-26 Years Old**

"Daddy come play with me!" My daughter asked.

Each time I hear that word, my heart swells with pride. I was diagnosed with testicular cancer when I was only 19 years old. My wife was undergoing treatment for a non-cancerous cyst that was found on her liver. We believe that it was fate that we shared a hospital room. We both received our diagnosis at the same time.

**BPOV-19 Years Old**

_"Ms. Swan the cyst came back non-cancerous. We removed all traces of it. As long as you come back for semi-annual check-ups, then you'll be in good hands. We're going to be keeping for a little while to make sure we got it all." The doctor said._

_"Thank you." I weakly replied. He nodded then left the room. I faintly heard someone being wheeled into the room._

_"Hi Bella! You have a roommate!" I heard Alice quietly shout out._

_"Hi Alice. Who is it?"_

_"My cousin, Edward. Anyways, I'm going to let you two get acquainted. See you two later!" Alice said as she danced out of the room._

_Slowly, I moved the bed so that I could see him, but I was very aware of the staples that were in my side. I then saw a bronze-haired man._

**BPOV-26 Years Old**

"Daddy, come play with me." Our daughter yelled. When Edward and I met we were just two patients. 2 months later, we both walked out of the hospital. I walked out for good but Edward still had chemotherapy. When he was losing his hair, I shaved my head. 6 months later he was told that he was in remission. That night we both lost our virginities to each other. Much to our surprise that was the night we got pregnant.

One month later I had realized I'd missed my period and two days later we found out that I was pregnant. Edward and I invited Alice, her boyfriend and my gynaecologist. She refused to come until we convinced her.

_"Bella, Edward. I would love to come but I can't." Dr. Cullen argued._

_"Dr. Cullen, you don't know what news you gave us. I was diagnosed with testicular cancer 9 months ago. I was told that I was in remission last month. We were told at that appointment that the possibility of us having children was impossible. We want to thank you." Edward argued._

_"In that case, call me Rose. Can I invite my husband along?" She replied, with a twinkle in her eye._

_"The more the merrier." I said._

That night we met Emmett and Jasper, adopted fraternal twin brothers.

"Momma." A child's voice called out. The most surprising thing when we had our 5 month check-up was the fact there was not 1 but 2 babies. Fraternal twins-a boy and a girl. We named them Rosalie Alice and Jasper Emmett.

"Ok Jazz. Let's go get Daddy and Rosie and then it's turkey time." I said to the little boy who immediately ran out of the kitchen to find his father and twin sister.

"TURKEY! ROSIE LET'S GO! IT'S TURKEY TIME!"

While the two kids got ready, Edward began carving the turkey while I started making the plates. We then heard the kids running to the table.

"Could you have ever imagined this?" I asked.

"If you asked me that question before we met, I didn't know what I wanted. After I met you I knew that we would be together. With two kids and 3 on the way, reality is finally better than our dreams." Edward philosophically replied.

"I would do it all over again. Thank you for everything. I love you."

"As I love you; for all eternity."

* * *

6 months later our triplets were born. They were all girls to Edward and Jasper's delight. Sarah Elizabeth Grace was our first born, then Alicia Kelly Marie was second then our last and final child was Kimberly Calleigh Roxanne. Sarah was our miniature Edward while Ali was all me. The others looked like a mixture of Edward and I.

Unfortunately, Edward wasn't around to watch our children grow up. 3 weeks after the girls were born, his heart suddenly stopped in the middle of the night. It was painless. He died with a smile on his face. The medical examiner determined that it was the stress from the chemo that weakened his heart.

* * *

"I know that this speech is usually given by the bride's father, but we all know that he's up in heaven watching us and watching me have to do this. Rosalie, you and your twin are your father and I's miracle; as the same with your triplet sisters. We both love each and every one of you. Honey, never take love for granted. Your father and I may have had only a little while together, but we loved each other wholeheartedly. Your Aunts Rosalie and Alice and your Uncles Emmett and Jasper can attest to this." I said while I heard a 'hear-hear' from Emmett. "We hope that you have the same love. Love your husband with all of your heart. When you have your own children, your heart will grow to love them." I finished, and Rosie can up to me and hugged me.

"We're seeing Daddy before we leave." She said.

After everyone had left the afternoon wedding reception, the 9 of us gathered to Edward's treed in the backyard: Jasper with his wife; Rose and Aaron; Sarah with Alan; Calleigh, Ali and then I. I decided to bury part of his ashes in the back yard so he could be with the kids while they played outside. The rest of his ashes were in the local cemetery.

"Hi Daddy, it's time for the weekly update." Rosie began.

I grew old and became a grandmother. 5 years after my youngest grandbaby had been born, I passed away. When I reached the end, Edward was standing there. He looked like he did on our wedding day.

"Hello love. I've missed you. Our children are so beautiful. I've been with all of you each and everyday."

"Oh, Edward. I've missed you too. Somehow, I knew that you were always there." I said before I kissed him.


End file.
